dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Dissent
} |name = Dissent |image = |caption = |start = Anders |end = |prereqs = |location = Darktown |rewards = |previous = |next = Questioning Beliefs |appearances = Dragon Age II |icon = Quest icon DA2.png }} Dissent is a companion quest for Anders in Dragon Age II. Walkthrough Speak with Anders at his clinic. He will tell of Ser Alrik's misuse of the Rite of Tranquility. He asks you to accompany him to a secret entrance to the basement of The Gallows in Darktown. He suspects Ser Alrik of plotting something called "The Tranquil Solution"--turning all mages in Thedas into Tranquil. His goal in infiltrating the Gallows is to obtain evidence of this plot and expose it to the Grand Cleric so she can no longer claim neutrality in the matter. Using the "tactful" (diplomatic) dialogue options when accepting this quest will gain and Using "aggressive" dialogue options when accepting this quest: Note that refusing to do the quest means you cannot access the quest at all; unlike some other quests, this one is skippable. As there is an armor upgrade for Anders and a codex entry from the Band of Three found during the quest, it may not be wise to refuse, even when trying to rival Anders. Upon entering the tunnel, you're attacked by Lyrium smugglers; Anders comments that the tunnel was built by the smugglers so that they could service the Lyrium addictions of the Templars. There are two complex chests in the tunnel and you cannot come back after this part of the quest is done, so you may want to bring a rogue who can unlock those chests. At the end of the tunnel, you come upon a mage girl named Ella in the act of sneaking out of the Circle. She's just been caught by Ser Alrik himself, along with some templars. She says she's just going to visit her mother, but Ser Alrik reveals that he has a very dubious personal motive for making mages Tranquil. As Anders watches the injustice take place, Justice takes control of his body and launches an assault on the templars. A fight ensues. After they're all dead, Justice is still in a rage and threatens to kill the mage girl as well. You have a couple of chances to stop him through dialog. Under certain circumstances (If you've taken the diplomatic path? If you have high friendship with Anders?) you get one of those "star" options which leads to Hawke snapping him out of it, resulting in . If you have high rivalry, the star option is avaiable too and you get saving the girl. If the girl is saved, Fenris gains and Sebastian gains . If girl dies . Afterward, you find a note on Ser Alrik showing that he was indeed plotting "The Tranquil Solution" but that both Knight-Commander Meredith and the Divine refused his idea. Before leaving the area, be sure to pick up an armor upgrade for Anders in one of the chests west of the exit. Also, there is an Enigma of Kirkwall note for the Band of Three quest nearby. When you return to Darktown, you are immediately approached by the girl. * If you choose either non-aggressive answer and tell Ella to leave the Circle , . * If you choose either non-aggressive answer and tell Ella go back to the Circle . * If you choose the aggressive answer and tell Ella to go back to the Circle, up to (but no loss or gain with Fenris if you choose the aggressive answer, and then tell Ella to go somewhere safe). This will also gives . Choosing the first aggressive option gives at least , so telling Ella later to leave the Circle ( ) results in in the end. Result Talk to Anders again at his clinic in Darktown to complete the quest. Dialog choices allow Hawke to: * calm Anders and show him the papers found on Ser Alric's body. Anders is relieved since this means the plan has not been put into action. He wonders if the Grand Cleric might be more reasonable than he thought and plans to try speaking to her (up to depending on dialogue choices). * confront him and tell him to leave; he will no longer be available as a companion. (Note that after the battle with Ser Alric ends, you will not have access to Anders' inventory, thus any gear he has equipped leaves with him if you choose this dialogue option.) * confront him and tell him to stay. Anders will ask if evidence was found about Sir Alric's plan, Hawke will show him the letter which results in him wondering about speaking to the Grand Cleric. . Both options may affect other companions' friendship/rivalry status as well. Category:Dragon Age II companion quests